Maiden Desmodus Client
Some people look at the main client and go "WOAH! What IS all this stuff?" Well I'm going to explain it as best I can. On the screen you should see the main display, where all the text is, and on the left side will be all your statistics and stuff. At the bottom is the command bar, at the bottom left is a button to customize the command bar, and above the command bar are buttons that when you click, will do an action. The text screen is where everything that happens in the game will be displayed. Read the text and it will tell you what's happening in the game. The command bar is where you enter commands that you want to do, such as LOOK, SCORE, WHO, SAY, etc. The buttons do various commands when you click them, and they can be customized to do what you want. Click them all to figure out what each does. If you don't like the button bar, there's a small little circle with an H inside of it at the end. Click this to make the button bar go away. Click it again if you want it back. The command button has 3 different settings-Command, Speech, and Emote. I recomment just leaving it on command all the time because you can emote and talk, plus everything else when it's on command. On speech, you can only talk, and emote, you can only emote. Command allows you to do everything. Speech is just like using the SAY command on the regular command setting. You won't ever have to type say, everything you type will automatically be said. For example, you type in "Hello!" You will say Hello! If you type in "stab man" you will say stab man. In the emote setting, it's the same with the speech setting, except everything typed will be emoted now, instead of said. I would just leave it on command, as everything can be used in command, including speech, and emote, you just have to type SAY and EMOTE before it. Next up is all the statistics on the left. I'll start at the top. At the top is a giant box full of, well, smaller boxes. If it's not full of smaller boxes and says "There is no graphical map available for this area yet." or has some strange design in it, click the little circle with an M in it at the bottom of the box. It should go to the smaller boxes. The only graphical map area right now is Tharn, but the graphical map really doesn't make much sense so it's easier to leave it on the boxes. The giant dot in the middle of a small box represents you. If you move, so will the dot. Experiment with it a bit to understand how it works. Rooms have different colors to represent what they are. For example forests are dark green, rivers are light blue, roads are gray, etc. If you see a tiny dot at the bottom left of a room, that means that there are other exits besides north, east, south, and west. Such exits are up, down, and named exits, such as MINE, or ALLEY. When you move, read the exits at the bottom if you end up in a room with a dot at the bottom left. If you don't see any up, down, or named exits, use SURVEY. You might see some estates or cabals, but most are locked and you won't be able to enter them. Below the map is the text "You are at: " This tells you what room you are currently in. Below that it says "Current target: " This shows you what your targeting. In Maiden Desmodus, whatever you target is represented by *. For example say I target a shadow. You can now use commands with * in it, instead of typing out shadow. CRUSH * will crush the shadow, SLAP * will slap the shadow, etc. Below the current target is a box, a letter, and a symbol. The box, which is the furthest left, represents what time it is in game. It shows night, day, sunset, and sunrise. The letter in the middle represents what faction you are. K for Kneyan, and T for Thirian. If you get kicked out of your city it will be something else. The symbol on the right represents what guild you are in. If you aren't in a guild, it will be a question mark. Below that line of stuff is purple text, which is your name. Below that is your level, and the percent of experience you are to the next level. Below this is a green drop of liquid, a green man, and a green balance scale. The drop of liquid represents your bleeding damage. If it is green, you aren't bleeding. If it's red, you're bleeding a little. If it's got 2 drops of blood, you're bleeding heavily. The little man represents what position you are in (no there are no dirty positions you perverts). If it is yellow, and the man looks like he's sitting on something, you are sitting down. If it's red, you have either been knocked down by a monster, or just got back from dying. This means you are sprawled and the man will look like he's laying on the ground. Both sit and sprawl can be cured by typing STAND. (Note: You can't stand if both of your legs are broken.) To the right is the balance scale. If it's green, you've got balance and can perform another action. If it's red, you have lost balance and are regaining it. Below these are what looks like seaweed, and two potions, one with an E and one with a P. The seaweed symbol represents whether or not you can use an herb. It will be green if you can eat another herb, and it will be red if you need to wait a bit before eating another one. The potion with an E on it represents an elixir potion. If it's green, you can take another sip from your elixir. If it's red, you need to wait before sipping your elixir again. The last potion with a P on it is your healing potion. If it's green you can sip a healing potion. If it's red you need to wait. If you accidentally eat an herb, or sip elixir or healing while they are red, the herb will be used but won't have any effect, or you will take a sip from the potion but it won't have any effect. Below this you have 3 bars. Blood, mana, and power. Blood is your health, represented by a red bar and starts out at 500. It will go down as your health depletes, along with the number inside of the bar. Mana is the blue bar below blood, and is the mental capacity you have to cast spells or use special skills, or swim. It will also go down and reacts the same way the blood bar does. The power bar is a unique bar in the fact that it doesn't have any numbers in it. Most likely it will be gray and blank at the beginning. It fills up as you take damage with green. If it gets completely full, the green will begin to flash and you can use a powers ability. Read HELP POWERS in the game for a list of powers and how to use them. That's it for the Maiden Desmodus client. Have fun!